Operation: Rivalry
by StrayBullet69
Summary: The CIA plans to spy on and steal a new WOOHP invention that will put them on top. The epiez must go up against their greatest agent rivals in the CIA to stop them from stealing their technology. Guest stars TS Sam


**The owner that is meeeeeeeeee! Owns nothing...Especially Get Smart...the movie**

**Well sorry guys, it's been forever I know, I got accepted to Cornell University and I think I'm gonna go there, but anyway I haven't been writing cause I've been just so busy touring colleges, you know how it is. But anyway I've been trying rid of my TAS stories that completely suck. And I decided to make this one. It's actually pretty funny you'll like it...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Now Loading...Operation Rivalry **

**WOOHP Science Lab 9:45 pm**

Dorky WOOHP scientists Darren McKinley otherwise known as "D" and Franz Noodleman were busy perfecting a new invention.

"Noodleman, I think we've finally done it, we've perfected the OCT!"

"You mean we've finally pevected zhe greatest scientific discovery zince zhe Bunsen Burner?" By the way Noodleman has a German accent

"Yes my friend, check it." D threw a cloak around him making himself instantly invisible

"Incredible." Noodleman said astonished

"Yup, The Optical Camouflage Technology has finally been perfected." D took it off himself "After months of trial and error, I think we've finally done it my friend."

"And it doesn't explode zhis time."

"Exactly, were back in the win column my friend." Suddenly a transmission came over their computer

"Hey!"

"Whats up WOOHP Losers!"

"Oh no."

"Tommy, Sam, vhats vrong? Run out of inventions to shteal vor zhe CIA?" Noodleman smirked

"Ha, as if ya Kraut loser." Tommy scoffed

"We were just wondering if you two pinheads had perfected the Optical Camouflage Technology?"

"Oh, the OCT...oh that old thing? Its got a few bugs." D said strategically

"Bullsh*t, then what was that little girl display of happiness just a few minutes ago?" Sam asked

"How did you two know zhat?"

"Uh, were the CIA, we know everything."

"Well whatever, just know that were kicking your CIA-asses this year at the international espionage science festival in San Diego."

"And Comic Con iz zhe day after!"

"Quiet Noodleman, so you guys can go suck one, and enjoy second place, end transmission." D turned off the monitor "Fricken CIA man."

"I know, I hate zhem."

"Oh well, all that matters is that for once, we win."

"Up top!"

**CIA Science Lab, Langley Virginia moments later**

"Sh*t, that OCT is gonna destroy our crappy looking water powered motor, hello; that's what gasoline is for." Tommy said

"I know, I know, there's no way we can let those morons take what's rightfully ours."

"So, what are we gonna do Sam?" … "Oh my God...were gonna spy on WOOHP, and steal the OCT aren't we?"

"Yup."

"Americans spying on their own allies that sounds so...-"

"Patriotic Tommy?"

"Yup...And I know just how were gonna do it, we send in our best agents."

"Plus in the time I've worked with WOOHP I've known everything there is to know about them, strengths weaknesses."

"And yet you retire from spying and join the CIA becoming a weapons analyst?" Tommy asked

"Of course."

"You think Director Bullock will go for it?"

"Of course he will." Bullock appeared on the monitor. "And I like it, I want Cicero and Stine on the case immediately."

"Uh, I don't think that can be done sir." Tommy said

"Oh, and why is that Tom?" Bullock asked

"Well cause they kind of also work for WOOHP too." Sam added

"Oh...a pity then...well there lies the problem of sending of our old spies, cause those two will immediately know somethings up...any ideas?" Bullock asked

"Uh, just one sir." Tommy said

"Well lets hear it then Tom."

"We send in our junior agents to do it, they're experienced."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Wait wait wait, guys, our agents and WOOHP'S Junior agents already have some bad blood between them, they'd know somethings up too." Sam added

"Hmm, a pity again...back to the drawling board."

"Wait, chief, Tommy I got it!"

"What?"

"Hear me out, we fake a mission, so our junior spies will have to work together, and when the time is right, they snatch it."

"I like it." Tommy agreed

"Capital idea Samantha! I love it, have Smith be the childrens' handler, and good luck, remember we need that OCT, you have the full CIA support, Godspeed." Bullock's transmission ended

"So...how exactly are we gonna fake this exactly?" Tommy asked

"I have no idea Tommy, I just took a shot in the dark." Sam shrugged

"Hmm..."

"What are you thinking Tom?"

"Well there is that new Android we created last month."

"You mean D.O.R.A.?"

"If by D.O.R.A. You mean Direct Optical Reinforcement Android, then yes."

"Well first of all genius, Dora isn't an android, shes a half girl, half bionic android you created with _**my**_ DNA, to act as a perfect assassin?"

"Yes, and I am a genius. She even sounds like you."

"Well she is a person-clone-whatever."

The two walked over to a large enclosed cylindrical tube filled with a suspicious liquid. She was in some sort of hibernative sleep. The noticable android features on Dora was a bionic right arm and leg. Other then that she was very slender with very short blonde hair.

"Here's to the OCT." Tommy opened up the cylinder and Dora fell out, waking up.

"...Cough Cough..."

"Wakey Wakey Dora."

"Uh...what happened, I feel like I just spent the past three months in a constant piss bath." Dora groaned rubbing her head

"Yuck, they told us it was some long scientific word we'd never understand...tools." Tommy groaned

"Look Dora, we have a mission for you." Sam said

"Gee, does it involve being active?"

"Sort of."

"I'm in."

TO BE CONTINUED...**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Guest Stars**

Dee Bradley Baker as "D" and Agent Kent Faraday

Frank Welker as Franz Noodleman

John DiMaggio as Tommy

Jennifer Hale as Sam and Dora

Patrick Stewart as Director Bullock

Seth MacFarlane as Stan Smith

Tara Strong as Agent Sharon Gordon

Benjamin Diskin as Agent Patrick Carlyle

Mae Whitman as Agent Erin McDaniel


End file.
